


30 Days of Smut - Day 16 : Voyeurism

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [16]
Category: Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley can't make herself leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 16 : Voyeurism

Ashley doesn’t mean to intrude. It isn’t something she plans or even wants to do. It’s just that she has to tell Tommy something - something that seemed vitally important thirty seconds ago, but she can’t remember what it is now. His door isn’t even locked. Who does that without locking the door, anyway?

She thinks she should back out quietly, but thinking it and doing it aren’t the same thing at all. And it’s not that she’s paralyzed by the sight of a naked man. She’s seen enough of them in her time, thank you very much. But this is Tommy. Even with the traveling and touring and the way Tommy likes to tease, she’s never really thought about him doing this. Naked.

She can’t take her eyes off him, that’s for damn sure, because this here? This is pure sensuality. There’s an eloquence and grace in the way his hands move over his skin that even surpasses what he displays when he’s playing. And the way he tips his head back, giving her a view of the long column of his neck, and lets his lips part just enough to see the tip of his tongue poking out makes her gasp. 

She covers her mouth, hoping he didn’t hear. She really doesn’t want to disturb him, but she notices the earbuds in his ears, and breaths a little easier. His eyes are closed, and she wonders who he’s fantasizing about - who would he want touching him this way - or if maybe, he’s satisfied with knowing it’s his own hands that are dancing over his skin.

He’s totally involved in what he’s doing, just like he is when he plays, and she wonders if he would notice if she let her own hands join his. Because suddenly, she really wants to touch and feel and give. But she knows she won’t. That would be intrusive, and she thinks she would feel like she was violating him somehow. 

She doesn’t think he would be this open with himself if he didn’t think he was alone. His fingers seem so comfortable and familiar with what they’re doing, finding all the right places to make him moan and pant. There’s a wild wantonness about the way he arches into his own touch that she never would have suspected. She’s seeing a different side of Tommy in more ways than one.

And when he takes his own dick in his hands...Well then his whole body seems to jump to a higher level. She watches as fine beads of sweat break out on his shoulders and hips. She sees his hand speed up and slow down as he plays a different kind of music, pushing himself closer to the edge before backing away from it. She notices the way he takes a deep shuddering breath just before his whole body tenses, and he comes in his own hand. 

She knows she really should go now, before she’s discovered, and she forces her feet to move. Except she doesn’t turn and leave. She just can’t do that. No, instead she walks closer to him - as close as she can, letting her body brush against his, and kisses him, ever so chastely.


End file.
